


"You love me."

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: ONESHOT - James ... Lily ... Sofa ... Oh if only ... (Just a small insignificant oneshot)





	"You love me."

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Poor James...so close and yet, so far!**  

**DISCLAIMER** \- **not mine...all Jo's**

 

There was a definite flush through her cheeks as James advanced on her along almost the entire length of the sofa, his eye's shining and sparkling behind his glasses and his mouth closed in a crooked, smirking smile. She tried to avert her gaze from his but it was too difficult, no one could hold her attention like him. He had planted his hands either side of her, holding himself above her expertly and dipping his face close. In the most oozing voice she'd ever heard with more than a touch of mirth he said "You love me." It wasn't a question but a statement, as if he was informing her of the fact.

  
His closeness was overwhelming and Lily was enveloped in a fantasy of him lowering down completely to her for a few seconds. Back to reality she couldn't help but smile at his mirthful face, handsome and cheeky as it was. Preparing her escape she muttered in a very deliberately provocative voice "Is that so?" And as quick as a flash she slid away, off the couch and across to the fireplace.  


James watched and felt her leave him, too engrossed in her beautiful voice to realize she was escaping until it was too late. Still in the braced position he had been in above her he turned his head to watch her, his expression changed. "Lily..." His voice was almost pleading, though still deep. His face and eyes were filled with the sort of longing Lily almost gave in to.  


"I believe we have a Head meeting." she said loftily, grabbing her notebook from the mantel and exiting the common room quickly, to stop herself from shimmying back underneath him and giving in.  


_Dam_ , he thought grudgingly as he tried to get up too quickly and stumbled against the side table, hitting his shin hard. "Dam!" he said aloud as he heard the door to the room finally click shut after Lily's exit. "Dam, dam, dam!" As fast as he could he grabbed his own notes from his desk and strode out of the Head common room in order to catch up with the beautiful witch that had eluded him only seconds before. 

He rushed, then jogged and then all but ran through the halls expecting to come across her around the next corner. Confusingly she was no where to be seen. All the way to the staff room he wondered how she could have gotten from him- star chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team and Marauder, but she had. "Dam." he whispered softly under his breath as he rounded on the corridor which held the door into the staff room where the meeting was to be held.   


And there she was - beautiful and elegant hugging her notebook to her chest and leaning casually against the wall.  


He walked up to her with the intention of grabbing her and not letting her go until she agreed on a date or at least gave him a kiss; just as soon as he got his breath back. To his dismay, however, Professor Slughorn appeared from the staff door with a wide jovial grin plastered below his long droopy mustache, apparently pleased by the site of the two teenagers.  


"Lily m'dear! Are you ready for your first proper Head meeting? Ah Mr Potter you too."   


Lily turned to smile at James who was obviously out of breath. Her own cheeks were a little flushed from the exhaustion of running through the corridors to keep out of his reach but she was more used to the exercise due to her frequent early morning jogs. "Hello Professor, and you James though I'm surprised it took you so long to get here." And with one last playful smile she sauntered into the staff room and away from James' grasp once more.  


James just stood watching her escape again, inwardly groaning but smiling all the same. He'd ask her later how she managed to get there before him as he used a couple of secret passage ways on the way down. As he plonked himself into the chair next to her he had almost caught all his breath and tried to engage her in conversation, though she was doing her best to ignore his existence whilst simultaneously drawing his willing attention.   


"We're just waiting for Albus now." announced Slughorn as he sat quite forcefully in a rather large ornate sea-green chair with silver snakes as legs. "Some tea you two?" he asked waving his wand to make the teapot on the table pour two cups in front of the pair.  


"Oh thank you professor, I could just murder a cup of tea round about now." answered Lily sweetly, glancing ever so slightly at James who was still intently watching her. 

He grinned when he saw her eyes flicker to him and sat forward to take the cup before him. _Dam_.   

**I'm sorry, yeah, but this Lily has more resolve than me! I'd've stayed put and let him ravish me...**

**...what says you?**

**...review?**

**...why thanks!**


End file.
